


This Could Be Home

by Safe_Trip_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band), Skins (UK)
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Louis, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Louis has a glo up, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Louis, Pining, Popular Harry, Top Draco, Top Harry, Top Liam, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safe_Trip_xo/pseuds/Safe_Trip_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis has ever wanted is Harry. His insecurities get in the way of seeing that maybe he is good enough. Still, when he thinks about how safe Harry makes him feel and how perfect they would be together he can't help but think that, this, the space in between Harry's heart, could be home. And he'll do anything to make Harry notice him.</p><p>Or, an AU where Louis is the unpopular insecure omega who only ever wants Harry, the popular too hard to get alpha. And he will do anything to get Harry to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lory

It's hard for Louis not to cry at the sadness of it all. Well, at least it's sad to him. 

He likes to think he has a good personality, and he does. But because he doesn't have the 'beauty', most alphas don't give him a chance. Yes he knows that looks draw a man in and personality keeps them around. But what if you don't have the looks? Then what do you do?

Do you just wander along bars filled with old broke off alphas and betas with the scent of heat lingering on you to purposely yet accidentally get bonded? 

He really tries not to pity himself. He's been, since birth, shy. Timid, and awkward. But never weak. Jay, his mother raised him and his lot of sisters alone, with no alpha or financial support and never once broke down. That was before she met Mark of course. And that was his hope for the future. That even if he didn't end up with an alpha he wouldn't be subjected to throwing his ass into the air and become miserable. 

But it's so sad, as Louis knows he could be good to Harry. He feels the connection whenever he sees Harry, the gorgeous alpha with an omega. The only one Louis ever wanted to be good enough for. 

It was the ninth grade when Louis saw him. In line for his schedule his eyes caught the perfect alpha that would cause all of his pain. Unintentionally of course. 

And just because he doesn't dress the part, only ever wearing bootcut blue jeans and hoodies that cover his face, it doesn't mean that Harry shouldn't give him a chance. Most nights he dreamt about being able to burry into Harry and confess all of his secrets and insecurities to him. 

Okay so Louis isn't the most popular being. Hell, he doesn't even have friends. No he doesn't get shoved into locker and beat up, this isn't mean girls, but he's sure Harry doesn't even know he exists. And to add to the problems of it all, Harry goes with Taylor.

And Taylor definetly doesn't deserve him. Not at all.

She may be beautiful. To a T. But she doesn't treat him as best she can. Or maybe shes just a crap girlfriend who's trying her best.

But Louis could be sooooooo much better.

~

Louis watches in spite from behind the bleachers where he usually sits, as Harry kisses Taylor wildly. They don't even look that good together. He's pretty sure she is almost taller than Harry.

"Stop," she pushes him away, "You're gonna smear my gloss."

Whyyy would you do that?? Louis thinks. That's stupidity at its best. He runs his tongue over the rubber bands attached to his braces. Maybe he can just pretend they don't exist and that he's a gorgeous covergirl model.

Yeahhh, that works.

He hasn't touched his tuna sandwitch since 'Haylor' invaded the football field.

And Louis loves tuna. He could marry it. Shit ain't right.

"Ugh move." Taylor pushed up and out of Harry's lap and stalked inside of the school building to talk to her friend Barbra. What way is that to talk to an alpha? The ungrateful prat.

Louis looks down as Harry follows her into the building. I would let you kiss me until the end of forever.

~*~

This is his chance! Maybe Harry would actually notice him for a change!

Louis shyly stood infront of the salad bar purposely taking his time as Harry walked over to the bar. He was coming over. He was coming over. He was coming over. Louis ran it through his head trying to get himself together.

Today he had even wore a blue and white striped sweater instead of his usual hoodie. What luck!

My hair! Louis thought in panic. He'd not brushed his hair that morning. He grew it out to his shoulder blades. And it wasn't coverd by a hoodie. Annnnddd Harry was coming over. No, no, no, no, no.

Quickly he tried smoothing it down forcing out knots with his short fingers.

He'd stopped just as Harry stopped on the other side of the salad bar directly in front of him.

"Gotta get those veggies in your body. Ha..." Louis said looking at Harry hoping to start conversation. He sighed and looked down with wide eyes when Harry didn't reply.

How awkward! Harry didn't think Louis was talking to him.

"Oh were you talking to me?" Harry said looking up at Louis. And gosh, those eyes were just so gorgeous. He'd never even had a thing for green eyes. But Harry. Is just Harry.......

Nahhh I was talking to the lettuce.... "Uhm no no." Louis said smiling a wide crooked smile, the rubber bands in his mouth on show along with a few strings of spit detaching in his mouth.

No one else is here you dolt! Who else were you talking to!

Harry just stared at him for a while. Making him feel small and insecure.

He probably thinks you're disgusting!

Louis' blue eyes welled up with tears as he looked down at the baby carrots, watching as they blurred.

"Yeah, well bye Lory. " Harry walked back to his seat with only a few pieces of lettuce on his tray.

He'd just called Louis Lory.

He can call me whatever he wants.

~*~

Louis is sure he's never seen anyone as beautiful as Harry.

He smiled to himself like an idiot biting his lip as he watched Harry talk to his friends. He was currently in the Library hiding his face behind a giant book peeking at Harry having a fun time.

"I love you." Louis whispers to himself watching Harry laugh at his friend Liam falling from the chair and getting shushed at by Dotty, the old Librarian who just so happenes to be Louis' only aquiantance.

Harry's got his hair french braided at the scalp then tied up into a pony and Louis wonders how curly it'll be when he takes it down.

And no, Louis doesn't french kiss the guy on the page of the book he holds. Absolutely not!

Okay maybe.

He's way out of my leauge.

~*~

Sure go on and torture yourself.

See louis does this thing where he stalks all of the popular pretty girls on facebook. Just to kill himself a little more inside.

Louis sits on his bunk bed in the dark scrolling on his laptop. No he doesn't share a room with anyone. He just likes the bed because he can chose to sleep on either depending on how he's feeling.

While looking through Harry's photo album he comes across a photo of him and a girl in class laughing. He's tagged her.

Vega Delatory.

Louis hates her.

Her photo album is full of old pictures of her with Harry and beautiful pictures of herself. Supposedly she's s'posed to be Harry's good friend.

No one is just that pretty. It's so unfair.

Louis' eyes well up with tears as he comes across a picture of her with Taylor and Barbra all posing beautifully in front of an old tree. There are leaves surrounding their bare feet and they're all in their bikinis.

God knows why anyway. It's fall for heavens sake.

But all Louis can focus on is how they're so beautiful. Their wavy locks and golden eyes. Wide smiles and defined faces.

He wonders how it would be to look pretty. To actually be beautiful for a change.

He wonders why he got stuck in this prison called a body. Why? Why were they so pretty and him so ugly? What did he do to deserve it?

~*~

"Why don't you tell him?" Dotty looks up from stamping return dates on the inside of books to stare at Louis.

Anxiety fills in him at the thought of the rejection and humiliation. Harry would never be into him back.

It's to silly to even think about.

"Because." He says not saying what was currently running through his mind.

"I know what you're thinking," Dotty sighs, "You're very beautiful Louis." And of course he doesn't believe her. Get real. It's not the 1900's anymore. That 'everyone has beauty within' bullshit doesn't cut it anymore.

If you don't live up to the standards you are ugly.

She faces him searching his eyes. "I know I can't convince you to tell him. But it'll make you feel better to get it off your chest."

Pushing Louis' glasses back up the bridge of his nose, she turns back to stamping books. "You should get home. It's getting late. I appreciate your help."

Louis hates being invisible to Harry.

~*~

"No it's stupid." Louis says putting the dress he was looking at back on the hook and biting his lip. Why was he even thinking of going to homecoming? He has no date. And no friends to go with. He'd just be sitting there looking stupid.

But the dress just looked so beautiful and even though it was a pretty penny, it was calling to him.

The dress was gold from his chest and up and from the rest of the way down it was white. It was long and would probably flow past his feet.

"I think you should buy it."

Jumping, Louis turned around facing the girl, who seemed to be about his age. "I - I was just looking at it. Wouldn't look right on me anyway.." He turned about to walk from the store with red cheeks.

"Yes it would! I'm sure it would look lovely on you. Just try it on." The measley girl with red hair exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"Know so!"

And that's how it all started.


	2. Potter not Styles.

Louis finished scrawling the last word of the quote on his paper. He had drawn a picture of a hand with acrylic french tip nails throwing up the peace sign surrounded by pill bottles, nugs, tabs, and syringes. A quote in italic cursive above reading 'Maybe I could swim into your thoughts like your drugs do'. 

If there was one thing he prided himself in, it would be his artistic skills. What he could do with just a pencil and paper was the definition of art. Real art was creativity. Anyone could draw and replicate an item. A sun, the sky, a chair. But creativity was being able to put a picture of a bigger picture. 

He picked up an earring and pinned the picture next to the other pictures on his wall. His wall being covered in numerous pictures hand drawn by himself and paintings of all sorts of quotes and doodles. He even had every roller skate, necklace, and skateboard since fourth grade glued or pinned up too. 

He stretched his neck out a bit to read the time on his clock that was, of course, pinned upon his wall also. 6:24. Okay, so that meant he had an hour and six minutes to spare. Thats exactly why he loved waking up early.

Spare time meant he got to do whatever he wanted. Pick out an outfit that wasnt last minute could be a start.

Extra time meant being able to put together something cuter with the... options he has. Wearing ugly jeans and stupid hoodies were not on his everyday agenda. He just couldnt afford the stylish cutesi clothing that he would like to wear. Well that and the fact that he was scared of free crossdressing.

Black high up thigh shorts and a soft white longsleeve. He tucked the shirt into the shorts and slid on his knee high leather black combat boots that had laces all the way up. And no. Not the girly middle school calf boots, actual platformed steel toed combat boots.

6:35. Looks like could flat iron his hair. 

7:00. Glue on french tip nails.

7:19. Breakfast.

When 7:30 came Louis found himself leaving the house for school with his backpack slung over his shoulder. The ride to his school was a tough thirty minutes but he liked it. Ride being his skateboard. Though, it is times like this that make him wish he had gotten a longboard instead since they're better suited for cruising. 

His jacket slightly slid oft his narrow shoulders as the board sent rumbles through his legs, come every crease or crack in sement. His lips froze over and clatterd at the slight breeze. Today was warm though. Despite the beeeze on his shoulders and legs the sun beat down on his face as an equalizer. 

The closer to school he got, the more fear he felt. What would everyome think about him crossdressing? His nails? As cute as he thought they were.

He actually thought he looked okay today. He didnt want to pinch the fat on his thighs until it left and never came back or put a paper bag over his head and hair. He wouldnt say he was pretty, but today, maybe just still a bit under average, but better.

Its then that he realizes he hates himself. Why must he be so obbssessed with his appearance? Why couldnt he just be secure enough in the way he looked to actually live happily?

Maybe it was because he thought the reason he had no friends was because he was ugly. Maybe, probably, because he could never live happy enough, or even be the slightest bit secure, when he'll never be good enough for the only person he's every wanted to be good enough for, thought his name was Lory. Less than mediocre Lory.

Well, if all goes well Louis should be able to get over Harry by next year and live in lonely peace.

Time flies when you're stuck in your head because sooner than he realized he was in his schools parking lot.

Breath in. Breath out. His trembling fingers crumbled up at his side as he walked into the fancy brick building and to his first period. 

And yes, he fucking knew. He knew everybody was staring at him. He could feel the eyes. All of them. He started to regret wanting to be noticed. If this was being noticed then he'd rather live under Patrick's rock from now on. 

Directing his course to the bathroom and his eyes the floor, shame filled him. Shame in his stomach. In his fingers and toes. His lungs and most importantly his brain.

Reaching the male omega bathroom he locked himself in a tan stall and tried to regulate his quick heavy breathing. To anyone else in the room it would sound like hypervenilation or a panic attack. 

If he dialed up Lotties would she bring him new clothes?

"Try taking deeper slower breaths instead of faster and harder."

Louis stopped breathing entirely. When had someone else entered the restroom? 

"Let me in darling. Please? I want to help." 

The voice was soothing. They were obviously a male omega too due to the slight boyish sound but the soft cate it held. He only knew of three other male omegas. Two of which he had already aquainted with so that means this must be the one who hung out with Taylor, Barbra, Vega, and the rest of Taylor's clique. Harry.

Potter not Styles. 

Would he change his mind about help when he found out it was 'Lory' in the stall?

"At least open it so I can physically see that you're okay?"

Still with his breath hitched he unlocked the stall and revealed himself sitting on thw toilet lid looking troubled. "Are you okay," Harry, potter not styles, said with his eyebrows pulled together on his beautiful face. 

Something in those words triggered sadness in Louis. He was never okay. And he never would be.

Louis's face suddenly got red hot and tears spilled over onto his cheeks fast like lightening. Harry barrled towards Louis and wrapped his arms around him tight. 

"I'm so so sorry Louis. I know you're not okay. I see how you get ignored and scrutinized. I see you bottle up. Your eyes, they hold so much pain. I've seen, since seventh grade, the light in tou diminish and leave. You were once happy. You were so happy. And that's gone now. Im sorry I never made a friend in you because I know you needed one. You need one. Im sorry it took me so long to say this. Please stay strong darling." 

Shocked wouldnt be the word. Relieved and sad, maybe. Louis just continued to cry and held on tighter. Finally someone understood him. Or took the time to at least. That's all he ever wanted. For someone to notice that he was drowning. Even if they didnt save him.

"Should I have not worm this?" Louis asked pulling away. 

"When you walked in the first thing i thought was how beautiful you looked. Theres nothing wrong with wearing girl clothes. Look at me, Im wearing a bright green dress and heels." 

Someone had just called him beautiful. Words can't describe how he felt. 

Louis looked at him though, composed. "You look really nice." He said sounding unsure if he was able to say. 

"We both do. We slay." Harry said laughing.

"Please stay with me today," Louis rasped out with tear stained cheeks and wobbly lips. Looking like a lost puppy.

\--  
Throughout the whole day Harry stayed with Louis. Walked him to his classes and hung out with him during study halls. Despite the odd looks. 

Louis felt happy. Fuck what he looked like. He had a friend now. He hoped they would stay friends and that he wasnt just a pity party. Regardless, he didnt supress his crooked smiles or have to make himself look busy so he didnt look like a loner. 

And Harry seemed genuinely happy too. It was as if he didnt think hed enjoy spending time with Louis as much as he did. In all fairness, Louis was fucking hilarious when you gave him the time of day.

They spent the whole day giggling senslessly looking like idiots.

When lunch came, Louis felt nervous for the first time since the bathroom incident. "I wont take it to heart. Go ait with your real friends." 

"Are you sure?" Harry said chewing his lips and shifting from heel to heel. "I can definetly stay." Almost trying to beat around the bush that he wanted, actually wanted, to sit with him but his other friends were still better.

"Totally." Louis said walking off kinda bummed out.

\--  
Laying in his bed Louis could only feel total bliss. 

All her ever needed was a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. I like this chapter but what you think really matters. I also didnt edit this so sorry for typos. Does anyone wanna beta for me? Pretty pretty please.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be relatively short but there will be a sequel. It's alright now but it will get better. Bear with me loves. XD. Later.


End file.
